Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of connecting devices to respond to physiological states. For example, users often interact with a host of devices and systems such that data intensive services are increasingly ubiquitous. As data intensive services become more popular, users are increasingly reliant on network and data accessibility or sharing. However, privacy concerns often restrict a user's willingness to share data. Due to privacy concerns, users often set privacy policies to restrict data sharing. However, as a user's context or situation changes, changes to the sharing restrictions may better serve a user's service requirements. For instance, stressors put on a user may be alleviated by adapting a data sharing plan that could help offset the stressors. Currently, the user may manually elect to change service requirements. However, users engaged in activities may not pause for manual selection, even when the selection may benefit a situation. Therefore, content providers face challenges in adjusting data sharing to offset stressors applied to a user.